Associated Television (UK)
Background: Originally formed as "ABC" (not to be confused with the American or Australian "ABC") by impresario Lew Grade, Associated TeleVision Ltd. was the parent company of ITC Entertainment until the early 1980s when ATV re-branded itself to Central Television. Notice: For more info on ATV, visit this website: http://www.sub-tv.co.uk/ 1st Logo (September-October 1955) Logo: We see a gray "eye" (inspired by the CBS logo) with a striped (or "shadowed") eye below it. The letters "A", "B", and "C" are shown in the spaces of the intersecting logo. FX/SFX: Possibly still. Music/Sounds: Possibly none, or the three ATV chimes. Availability: Long extinct. This was withdrawn after threats of legal action by Associated British Corporation, which was about to launch its own TV channel, causing the hasty reworking described below. There is also no known recording of this logo, likely due to its short lifespan. 3rd Logo (1956-1958) Nickname: "The Schedule" Logo: On a gray background, a rectangle protruding from the top right lists "MIDLANDS: Monday to Friday", a small ATV eye logo, and then "LONDON: Saturday and Sunday". 3 rectangles drop down beside it and a rectangle slides in from the right below the three rectangles. The letters "A", "T", and "V" appear in the rectangles with "PRESENTS" being wiped in on the rectangle below. FX/SFX: The sliding in of the rectangles. Music/Sounds: The same three chimes. Availability: Extinct. This was seen in both areas ATV broadcast to (as seen in this ident) and even on programmes. 4th Logo (1958- July 1964) Nickname: "The Zooming Eyes II", "Zooming A-T-V II", "Sound and Vision II" Logo: Against a black background, A white logo similar to the one above, except with more correct proportions just like the 1st logo, zooms into view, fully formed. The letters "A", "T", and "V"appear in the spaces as the logo moves in, accompanied by the same chimes as before. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the eye logo and the appearance of the letters. Music/Sounds: Again, the three chimes. Availability: Extinct. It was commonly seen on ATV programming seen on the ITV network. 5th Logo (1964-1969) Nickname: "Sound and Vision III" Logo: We see the ATV logo from before, only slightly smaller and moved to the top of the screen. Then, the words "LONDON" or "MIDLANDS" slowly zoom up below the eyes. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming, which is very rough. Music/Sounds: Again, the three chimes, but a higher pitch this time. Availability: Extremely Rare, the Midlands version can be found on surviving black & white episodes of Crossroads ''released on DVD by Network DVD. The London version is extinct. The London franchise was lost to a David Frost-led investor group (which became London Weekend Television; LWT would share the London area with Thames). The Midlands-area franchise was renewed and now expanded to seven days a week. Has a Flash remake at 625.uk.com/tv_logos/flash.htm#atv. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd logo. But it gets worse with the Next Logo. 6th Logo (1969-1975) Nicknames: "ATV Zoom II in B&W", "ATV ''NOT IN COLOUR" , "ATV From Hell." Logo: On a black background, a white circle grows into place. The animation then continues like the previous logo, only in black & white. This logo was used for programs that had not switched to color in the early 70s, such as school programming. FX/SFX: The "growing circle"; the logo formation effects. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of the "ATV IN COLOUR" theme. Almost sounds similar to the famous NBC chimes theme. Availability: Extinct. Could be seen on any black & white ATV program during this time. A Flash remake exists at 625.uk.com. 7th Logo (November 1969-December 31, 1981) Nicknames: "ATV Zoom 2", "ATV Zoom in Color/Colour", "ATV IN COLOUR", "Colored Circles" Logo: On a gray or light blue background, 3 colored circles, red, green, and blue, grow in one after the other, intersecting each other and forming different colors. The caption "IN COLOUR" fades in underneath. The 3 circles then slide towards each other, forming one white circle as the background fades to blue. The white circle grows out into an eye shape and bands of color sweep across it, cutting out the circle part and adding in the striped "shadow" underneath. The logo turns yellow and the letters "A", "T", and "V" appear in the spaces. Variants: *A still variant at the end of shows, which was sometimes in-credit, was used, which read "AN ATV COLOUR PRODUCTION" on a blue background (the shade of blue may vary). *Another variant where the logo is white on a red background also exists. *Sometimes the eye might be in white instead of yellow. *A version of the endcap with a black background was used on earlier color productions. *Another version of the endcap has the text in white. *On Crossroads episodes from 1984 & 1986 the endcap is in black and white, this is due to the fact that both episodes were originally broadcast in color, but the videotapes that they were stored on were wiped by ATV shortly after broadcast, and those shows only survived via 16mm telerecordings. *On an Elstree Christmas promo tape from 1982, after the logo forms, there are no letters that appear in the spaces. FX/SFX: The appearance of the colored circles, the "rainbow" effects. Music/Sounds: A loud, proud, and bombastic orchestral theme composed by Jack Parnell, arranged by Wally Stott (later Angela Morley). In its early years (?), the music was lower in pitch and sounded more low-budget. Availability: Can be seen on any British program produced by ATV during this time. A good source on which to find this on home video is the 1981 Magnetic Video release of the Rudolf Nureyev version of Giselle. This has a Flash remake of both the more low-budget sounding one and the more familiar one at 625.uk.com. The logo is preserved on Challenge airings of the first series of Bullseye. Can also be found on DVD's of ''Crossroads ''released by Network DVD. Scare Factor: Medium bordering on high. The loud fanfare is certain to unnerve many viewers. Nevertheless, this is a popular logo and probably the most fondly remembered logo in ITV history. Category:Nightmare Logos